movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sylar
Sylar is the main antagonist of the TV Series Heroes. He continued to kill his victims however, as he found it enjoyable. He is portrayed by Zachary Quinto. Heroes His real name is Gabriel Gray and worked as a watch maker (which he was good at, thanks to his power allowing him to solve problems instantly). After a visit from Chandra Suresh, a biologist studying people with abilites, he became obsessed with being 'special'. However, his examination showed that he had no abilites at all. After Dr Suresh's visit, he tracked down Brian Davis, who had the power of Telekinesis. He discovered he can understand how Brian's power works, and murdered him, examining his brain and adopting the power himself. Some time after, he received a visit from Elle Bishop who was secretly working for an organisation who monitors and finds people with abilites, named Primatech. She saved his life after he attempts suicide and befriended him, while also monitering his behaviour and ability. After she begins to feel for Sylar more than just a study, Primatech ordered her to introduce him to another 'special person'. She brought Trevor Zeitlan to his apartment and Trevor showed him his ability to shatter objects remotely. Sylar became jealous with Elle commenting on Trevor as 'special' and he began to attack him. When Elle fought him off with her power to control electricity he became angry at being lied to and through her away, telling her to get out of his apartment. He then killed Trevor and took his power. Elle fled to the truck and remarked that "Primatech turned him into a monster". Sylar went on a power-hungry rampage and started killing people with powers, taking their abilities and using them to steal other ones. He showed a rapidly changing personality, killing people without emotion but then showing great deals of remorse. His changeable personality finally snapped after killing his mother accidentally after showing her his telekinetic power. By the end of volume 1 he had ammased a large arsenal of powers, but during volume 2 he became infected with a virus that removes the abilites of superhumans. After the Series ended, he began his killing spree again gaining the ability to Regenerate rapidly from any injury. Despite his power, he was manipulated by both Angela and Arthur Petrelli who, despite opposing each other in the series, pretended to be his biological mother and father, playing on his need for love. At the end of volume 4 he was brainwashed by another superhuman, Matt Parkman, into believing he was Nathan Petrelli, who he had recently killed. This was helped by Sylar's new power of Shapeshifting allowing him to turn physically into Nathan. After struggling with the two conflicting minds in his head, the Sylar mind won and he began to act as Sylar again. He later joined a group of travelling carnies, but the leader only sought to use him as a weapon. He later regained his memories, he then wanted to try to find a way to remove his abilities, so he went to Parkman. But he had no intention of helping him, and instead trapped him in a dream world where he was completely alone. Peter then entered that world with the hope of getting his help to save his friend. Little did Peter know, he would be the one to save Sylar and turn him into a hero. Later, they both escaped the dream world and went to save his friend, Sylar then went on to start his life anew. Category:Supervillains Category:Serial Killers Category:Immortals Category:Live Action Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Male Villains Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Bogeymen Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Parents Category:On & Off Villains Category:Minion Category:Friend of the hero Category:Ferals Category:Mutated Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Delusional Category:Amoral Category:Social Darwinists Category:Liars Category:Tragic Villain Category:Sociopaths Category:Main Antagonists Category:Males